The Adventures of Galaxy Girl and Farm Boy
by clicketykeys
Summary: This will be where I keep any drabbles about Vacy Fiorst and Corso Riggs. Updated with "A Hero's Reward," a far-in-the-future drabble that involves curious younglings and bugs. Warning: if you leave a specific review, I will PM you back! ;D
1. Distractions

**Something Hot on a Cold Day**

[Takes place while the group is going through the questline on Hoth.]

* * *

One morning, before Vacy woke up, Corso snuck out of bed. He tiptoed over to the door and palmed it open, then headed quickly down to the galley. He'd sent C2 out the day before with instructions, and was glad to see that they had been followed precisely.

He was still working when he heard soft footsteps behind him, and he looked over his shoulder to see Vacy, in nothing more than that flimsy-soft nightshirt, her hair bedheaded, hanging loose and limp over her shoulders, eyes still heavy with sleep. She yawned. Sniffed. Smiled.

"Corso Riggs... did you make pancakes for me?" she purred, walking up to him and slipping her arms around him from behind.

"Workin' on that, Captain," he said, trying to ignore the surge of desire that shot through him. He slipped the spatula under one of the pancakes and flipped it over, and it hissed and popped for a few moments before settling in to a rich sizzle.

She stood on tiptoe, nuzzling his shoulder. "Looks awful good," she said, and he wondered if she was still talking about the pancakes.

She glanced at him. Licked her lips. "Bet it tastes even better," she whispered.

He set the spatula down.

It was fortunate that there was more batter, because that batch got burned to a crisp.


	2. Fallen

**Filk-drabble: "Fallen"  
**

[AN – This takes place during "Best Laid Plans," after Risha points out the obvious to Vacy, but it pretty much describes the way she tries to push him away early on. Music from www . youtube watch?v=kg6HedZ4xGs (remove spaces to watch!)]

* * *

[Oh yeah - ignore the spoken VO at the beginning :P ]

Are my fears unfounded? Is there love that lasts?  
Or will we look back sadly on the days as they flash past?  
You can jumble them together, my conflict still remains  
Disappointment threatens that your hope will be in vain  
Cause I see the trust in your eyes  
Though the darkness hovers  
I'm so afraid you'll despise  
What I try to cover

What if I stumble, what if I fall?  
What if I lose my step and I make fools of us all?  
Will the love continue when my walk becomes a crawl?  
What if I stumble, and what if I fall?

What if I stumble, what if I fall?  
You never turn in the heat of it all  
What if I stumble, what if I fall?

Dearest please forgive me for I can not compose  
The fear that lives within me  
Or the rate at which it grows  
If struggle has a purpose on this narrow road we've carved  
Why do I dread my trespasses will leave a deadly scar  
Can you see the fear in my eyes? Are they so revealing?  
This time I cannot disguise all the doubt I'm feeling

What if I stumble, what if I fall?  
What if I lose my step and I make fools of us all?  
Will the love continue when my walk becomes a crawl?  
What if I stumble, and what if I fall?  
What if I stumble?  
Everyone's got to crawl when you know that  
You're up against a wall, it's about to fall  
Everyone's got to crawl when you know that

I hear You whispering my name [You say]  
"My love for You will never change" [never change]

What if I stumble, what if I fall?  
What if I lose my step and I make fools of us all?  
Will the love continue when my walk becomes a crawl?  
What if I stumble, and what if I fall?

What if I stumble, what if I fall?  
You never turn in the heat of it all  
What if I stumble, what if I fall?  
You are my comfort, and my hope

Are my fears unfounded? Is there love that lasts?

* * *

[Hope you enjoyed it!]


	3. Lazy Morning

**"Lazy Morning"  
**

_One of the most sensual songs I've ever heard is "Kiss Me Idle," by The Verve Pipe. Here's a reinterpretation, set during ... I don't know, perhaps Belsavis? I think by that point they'll be sharing her cabin. Corso has noticed that Vacy isn't quite as prone to initiating flirtatious byplay (though she still responds to it) but she still insists that she's not a one-guy kind of girl and she never will be. _

_Upon occasion, he wakes up before she does, and it's a day when they don't have to rush off and save the planet...  
_

_[Song at youtube video OgyIQfyCrDE or just search it by title and artist.]  
_

* * *

Eyes are closed and mouth is open  
Whistling as you breathe  
Murmurs softly pass your lips  
I long to believe  
When you wake you'll say you love me  
I know I'm naïve  
Kiss me idle

Kiss me without makeup  
Leave no marks upon my chest  
You would never brand me yours  
You say it's for the best  
Kiss me softly, for a moment  
I am truly blessed  
Kiss me idle

Slowly, slowly, the longer we take  
The tighter the ache  
That blossoms deep within

I wouldn't want to make you think  
Your touch can't satisfy  
So even though there's more I want  
I choose to live a lie  
And every time you breathe my name  
A little bit I die  
Kiss me idle

Roll your eyes, you're  
So cavalier  
Despite all your fears  
Of outlasting my love  
I can't deny  
that still I try  
to make you smile  
in hopes that I'll  
show you you're wrong  
that we belong  
I'll always be right here

Any time I talk of love  
You dodge it with a flirt  
Fingers gently brushing over  
The buttons on your shirt  
One by one they come undone  
All protests you divert  
Kiss me idle

Kiss me idle


	4. Closer

**"Closer"  
**

_Okay, so the last one was a bit sad. I was chatting with OrionsArtemis and I said "I want something that's sensual, but romantic!" and she suggested "Closer" by Tegan and Sara. And I think it almost perfectly captures the tentative-excitement when you're not sure what's going on and you know things might blow up in your face but in the moment you kind of don't care...  
_

_So this is set somewhere after "Courting a Captain" but well before "Rare Vintage."  
_

_[Song at youtube video 9e9NSMY8QiQ_ _or just search it by title and artist.]  
_

* * *

All I want to get is a little bit closer  
All I want to know is, can you come a little closer?  
Here comes the breath before we get a little bit closer  
Here comes the rush before we touch, come a little closer

The doors are open, the wind is really blowing  
The night sky is changing overhead

It's not just all whimsical  
I can't help that I try to be cynical  
So let's make things physical  
I won't treat you like you're oh so typical  
I won't treat you like you're oh so typical

All you think of lately is getting underneath me  
All I'm dreaming lately is how to get you underneath me  
Here comes the heat before we meet a little bit closer  
Here comes the spark before the dark, come a little closer

The lights turned off and the sun is finally setting  
The night sky is changing overhead

It's not just all whimsical  
I can't help that I try to be cynical  
So let's make things physical  
I won't treat you like you're oh so typical

I want you close, I want you  
I won't treat you like you're typical  
I want you close, I want you  
I won't treat you like you're typical

Here come the dreams of you and me  
Here come the dreams  
Here come the dreams of you and me  
Here come the dreams

It's not just all whimsical  
I can't help that I try to be cynical  
So let's make things physical  
I won't treat you like you're oh so typical

I want you close, I want you  
I won't treat you like you're typical  
I want you close, I want you  
I won't treat you like you're typical  
I won't treat you like you're typical  
I won't treat you like you're typical

All I want to get is a little bit closer  
All I want to know is, can you come a little closer?


	5. Licked

**Licked  
**

* * *

Author's Note -

imagineyourotp:

Imagine your OTP hanging out with a group of friends and acting silly and suddenly Person A licks Person B and then whispers "_They're mine, I licked them"._

* * *

The establishment they were supposed to bring the crate to had gone under - possibly with help, but it didn't matter. They headed back to the ship and loaded up again. Vacy sighed in frustration - it was a small crate, but still, unpaid cargo was a useless mass.

"Well?" piped up Risha as they stood there looking at it. "What IS it?"

_I must admit to being curious as well_, rumbled Bowdaar.

Rolling her eyes, Vacy pried the crate open and they all looked in to see that it was full of a wide assortment of... cookies. "All right," said the captain, after they'd stared at it for a few moments. "That was unexpected."

It was Corso who made the suggestion, though not on purpose. They were standing there in silence, and abruptly, there was a sudden loud protest from his stomach. The young man blinked in surprise and then blushed furiously. "Sorry, Captain. We didn't exactly stop for lunch."

Vacy shrugged and found herself grinning. "Why not?" she said. "Junk food is good for the soul."

And so without further niceties they started reaching in and grabbing handfuls of cookies, sitting down right there in the cargo hold to enjoy the impromptu feast. They ate until they were full and maybe a little past.

"Blast... those fruity ones are so good," Corso said, groaning. "But I think if I eat any more I might die." He looked over at Vacy, who was leaned back against another stack of crates, holding her belly. "Can I call dibs on those, Captain?"

_You can't call dibs on any of them - if they're here, they're up for grabs,_ retorted Bowdaar with a rather-threatening set of barks.

Corso stood up slowly, glared at Bowdaar, and shuffled over to the crate. He reached in and picked out half-a-dozen of his favorites, then went and sat down beside Vacy. Looking Bowdaar right in the eye, he licked each one before setting it on his plate. "There," he said. "Now they're mine."

Risha choked back a laugh. "Careful there, Mouse," she said. "Haven't you ever heard the proverb 'Never get between a Wookiee and a cookie'?"

Corso snorted derisively. "That ain't a proverb, Teacup! You just made that up just now."

Bowdaar smiled toothily. _Doesn't mean she's wrong._

From there it devolved into inventive curses and throwing cookies at each other. Even Vacy got involved, though at first she had protested that she was too full to move.

A good while later, they all lay on the floor of the cargo hold, breathing heavily. "Bugger," grumbled Vacy, though she didn't seem seriously upset. "Now we've got a huge mess."

"Ain't that what the ship droid is for?" asked Corso, next to her. "There's got to be _some_ reason we put up with all that prattle."

Vacy lifted her head and made a face at him. Then, with a sudden grin, she leaned over and licked his cheek.

"Hey!" he protested, reaching up to rub at the slobbery smear.

She giggled, eyes sparkling. "There," she said. "Now you're mine."

They were immediately pelted with handfuls of cookie crumbs and told to get a room.


	6. Ephemera

**Ephemera**

* * *

Corso Riggs let out a long, contented sigh as he leaned against the doorframe of the tiny cabin and looked out over the lush mountainside below. In the dim light before dawn, the Voss sky was more grey than gold, and he felt a sudden, sharp pang of homesickness. Not that Ord Mantell had been home for some time. But there'd been a security to his childhood that he hadn't even recognized until it was gone.

He heard a distressed half-whimper behind him and turned quickly. His heart clenched within him as he saw Vacy rustling around under the covers. She mumbled something incoherent and then lifted her head, blinking sleepily, brows pulled together in bleary confusion. He wanted nothing more than to go over and wrap his arms around her and cradle her against him. But he took a moment to savor the joy that surged through every fiber of his being at the realization that he finally could.

She reached up and scratched at her nose – glory, she was beautiful, even in such an ordinary, awkward moment. "Corso?" she murmured, her voice scratchy. "You all right?"

He sat down beside her, marveling at the faint creases on her cheeks from the wrinkles on the pillowcase. "Yeah," he whispered, reaching up to run his fingertips along the marks. "Morning, sleepyhead."

One slim brow arched. "Already?" She wrinkled her nose, pouting. "S'too _early_ to be morning already." As though to prove her point, she gave a huge yawn, and then leaned heavily against him, closing her eyes.

The gesture took him by surprise, and he found himself smiling softly in delight as he held her closer and she nestled in. "Mm. Maybe you should go back to sleep, then?"

She turned her head and kissed his shoulder, then zerberted the same spot. "Smartypants," she mumbled. "You comin' too? I'd be _lonely_ otherwise." She opened her eyes and they shared a smile, and then she stretched up, rubbing the tip of her nose with his. "Only, you hafta tuck me in first."

"Anything you want," he breathed.

As she lay down again, he arranged the blankets around her carefully, then sat on the other side of the bed, looking down at her, his heart more full than he'd ever dreamed possible. _I love you._ He took a careful breath. "I love you," he said. Just ordinary, like 'hello' or 'good to see you,' only not the least bit ordinary because he'd never meant anything more, not ever.

And when she looked back over her shoulder at him, eyes shining, he realized he'd been holding his breath. "Always?" she asked in a whisper.

He nodded. "Always an' always," he whispered back.

"Good," she retorted, beaming. She pulled the covers back and he snuggled close, and she picked up his arm and draped it around her and life could not have been more perfect. "Now," the word was almost obliterated by another yawn, "sing me somethin' nice, husband."

_Husband._ Nope, clearly he'd been wrong a moment ago, because though he hadn't thought it possible, life was suddenly more perfect than perfect. He pressed a gentle kiss to the top of her head, reached up with one hand to smooth her hair back, and began to sing, low and soft:

_"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are gray  
I just can't tell you how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away._

_The other night, dear, while I was sleeping  
I dreamed that you had gone away  
I woke with such fear, but you were still here  
So I just held you close and I smiled."_

* * *

[Okay, gotta go brush my teeth after writing that, else I'm liable to get cavities. As always, reviews welcome and encouraged!]


	7. A Hero's Reward

**A Hero's Reward**

[Author's note: So this happened the other day on tumblr...]

* * *

starrypawz:

Lira once managed to catch a small lizard and bring it home.

Much hilarity ensued of the following variety:

'No Lira, lizards live outside the house… wait where'd it go?'

* * *

kickassfanfic:

*giggles* I can imagine my-Corso absolutely FREAKING out if they ever have kids and one brings, like, a centipede home. Like, standing-up-on-the-table freaked out.

Vacy's like, "Corso, we've faced down Sithspawn and zombies and Force knows what all else, and you're scared of a bug?!"

And Corso goes "Anythin' what's got that many legs ain't natural!"

* * *

starrypawz:

XD

I don't blame him, centipedes are creepy :P

* * *

kickassfanfic:

Of course, when he goes to check on the kid after lights-out and sees the centipede crawling up the bedpost, he doesn't hesitate to take his shirt off and use that to cover his hand so he can scoop it up and take it outside before crushing it under his boot.

And Vacy sees all this and comes up behind him, slips her arms around his waist, kisses his shoulder, and snuggles him fondly, whispering "My brave husband saves the day again."

He isn't sure if she means it or if she's teasing him, but she's got her hands on his bare skin and it doesn't take more than a few moments before he decides he doesn't care either way. So he turns around and she's smiling at him, and as he lifts her chin for a long, slow kiss, he decides that being a hero definitely has its perks.

* * *

*hearts!*


End file.
